In today's world of outdoor living, there is a need for cookware which can be packed in a minimum of space for transport with the camping equipment, and which, after use, can be disposed of in a minimum of time, thus providing the user with more time for fishing, hiking, hunting and the like.
After considerable research and experiment, the disposable cookware of the present invention has been devised which comprises, essentially, a disposable container having a removable handle assembly, whereby, after use, the handle may be removed from the container and the container may be discarded. In one embodiment of the invention, a removable leg assembly is operatively connected to the handle assembly for supporting the container over a source of heat while cooking.